


(Insert Work Title Here)

by Bea_the_Bee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bea_the_Bee/pseuds/Bea_the_Bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't think of a name, but I wanted to post it.<br/>WARNING: CONTAINS MASSIVE AMOUNTS OF FLUFF. IF YOU ARE A FANGIRL AND YOUR FAMILY IS AROUND YOU, YOU MAY WANT TO EXIT THE VICINITY FOR THEIR SAFETY AND YOUR OWN</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Insert Work Title Here)

"Wait, you like me? Why?" Karkat asked, his cheeks flaming red. He stood completely still, staring with wide owlish eyes at the boy in front of him, Dave Strider.

Dave blinked behind his shades, surprised by the question. He'd expected rejection, colorful insults, a great big brick wall of words to come crashing down on his skull like they almost always did when he hinted at flirting over Pesterchum. Not "why." It made him ask himself, Why is "why" such a difficult question? Is it because it demands explanation? How the hell am I suppose to explain exactly how he makes me feel, right here and now?

He shifted from foot to foot, teetering on the edge of something he could describe only as an incredibly cheesy speech like in all of those rom coms Karkat so adored. Tempted to let all of his emotions spill from his mouth, he instead opted to just spew a simple response.

"Uh, w-well. . . Uhm, You're really smart, and you're funny. You always know how to make me laugh and I think you're pretty awesome and really, really fucking adorable and I think it would be fun to like, hold your hand and make out with you and stuff, unless you don't want to. Then I'd totally be fine with just, like, playing with your hair while you complain about your friends or whatever. 'Cause, like, I love you. I don't just "like" you, I love you. And if you don't love me back I'll just have to deal with that and push it aside to keep on being your friend. Because you're so important to me, god, I can't even imagine life without you. I'd rather you to just like me as a friend than hate me as a boyfriend." Dave finished his rambling with tears in his eyes. He dared not blink, nor dare he try and wipe them from his eyes; it would give him away.

Instead he just stood there and stared at Karkat, waiting to the inevitable, "I'm sorry, but I don't like you like that" speech with tears making his vision all hazy and distorted, not to mention his shades.

But instead of words being spoken or a punch being delivered or even a kick, Dave felt soft, soft, soft skin gently touch his cheek. It was there and then it was gone and before Dave knew it Karkat had said, "In that case, I'd love to hold you hand and make out with you, "and stuff."" He grinned up at Dave.

It seemed like an eternity of silence passed over them before Dave finally understood the meaning of Karkat's words and smiled back, propelling himself forward to crash their lips together in a beautifully sloppy, messy kiss.


End file.
